


The Night Before the Sheffield Disaster

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: As the TARDIS breaks down in Sheffield, The Doctor and her mates must stop a deadly attack on the city. Set before series 12.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Back Home

The TARDIS rattled violently, throwing Yaz headfirst into the console and into a sprawl on the floor, she felt a sharp pain up her right arm and winced. 

"Yaz! You alright?!" The Doctor yelled over from the other side of the console, frantically flicking levers, pressing buttons and spinning little dials. All this looked like a bunch of absolute nonsense to Yasmin Khan, but it seemed to make sense to The Doctor as she very confidently (or, as Yaz tended to think, she tried to look confident, but she hadn't the faintest idea what she was doing) piloting the TARDIS.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Ow... Could you at least give me a warning next time you do that?" Yaz replied, lifting herself up off the ground. 

"Sorry," The Doctor grinned, "you had fun though, yeah? A just us girls trip to The Mandorca moon! Although I am sorry about the nuns with laser sight, didn't expect that one."

Yaz nodded, "I'm just glad to be back home Doctor, that is, if we are home."

"Course you are!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling around the screen to show Yaz, "Earth, England, Sheffield!"

"Or I could just walk outside and see for myself," Yaz grabbed her jacket that was left hanging on the side railing and happily bounced towards the TARDIS doors, "you're welcome to come in for tea you know?" Yaz offered, pulling open the door.

"Maybe later Yaz," she shot a reassuring smile, "need to do some work on the TARDIS." 

"See ya then," Yaz stepped outside into the harsh cold of Sheffield. The Doctor had landed right in front of her apartment building, but she didn't feel like going inside just yet to the loud confines of her apartment, where her sister would continue to ask for Ryan's number, or her dad would keep pestering her to try his cooking, or her mum would be begging for her to pop down to the shop. Instead, Yaz turned on her heel and started to walk down the street.

"Grandad! Grandad!" Ryan yelled from the bathroom of his home, he was staring at a big, black massive spider in the bathtub. 

"What is it now Ryan? I'm trying to read my book," Graham shook his head disapprovingly as he climbed the stairs slowly. 

"Spider, in the bath," Ryan pointed. Graham stopped, looking fed up.

"A bloody spider? Do you not remember when we were being chased by humongous spiders the size of a truck, and you're scared of that measly thing, move outta the way," He pushed past Ryan, grabbed a small cup on the window sill, ushered the spider in and dropped it out the window. "Utterly ridiculous," Graham uttered.

Suddenly there was a quick knock at the front door. 

"I'll get it," Ryan said promptly, and turned to run down the stairs.

"Tell whoever it is, we're not interested!" He yelled after Ryan, "I'm never gonna finish this damn book,"

Ryan opened the door, and grinned when he saw Yaz on the other side. 

"Can I come in?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more soon, this is just a starting point.


	2. The Suspicious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, Ryan and Graham go out for a meal, and notice something very strange out on the streets.

Yaz sat herself down on the couch in the living room. It was a small house, but it was very cosy and smelled very much like dust, as if nobody really lived here, but visited on occasion. On the mantlepiece, framed pictures of Ryan, Graham and Grace proved that someone did in fact live here. Yaz smiled faintly at a picture of Grace in the middle of Ryan and Graham, Ryan looked very displeased with Graces armed wrapped tightly around him, with Graham on the other side of her, kissing her cheek. She had the best smile Yaz had ever seen, bright and sparkling. With that smile, you could instantly feel safe.

Ryan came into the room after Yaz, glancing around the room, making sure it was tidy enough. He knew Yaz wouldn't judge, but he still wanted to look presentable. 

"Would you like a drink or anything? We got some coke?" Ryan offered. 

"No thanks," Yaz said as Graham waddled into the room, spotting her on the couch. 

"Wa-hey! Yaz! How was your trip with the Doc?" He asked eagerly, waiting to hear all the details. The Doctor regularly took them on adventures separately, it was her way of showing each one how much she appreciated and loved them.

"Was great, yeah," Yaz answered, "wasn't much to eat though on the Mandorca Moon, all the food was green and smelled kinda funny. The Doctor said it tasted quite like cat hair." 

"Well how about, me you and Ryan here all go out for lunch?" Graham suggested, glancing at Ryan and Yaz, hoping they would agree. 

"I'm down," Ryan said promptly, and Yaz nodded her head in agreement. 

The biting air hit Yaz again as she stepped out onto the street, followed by Ryan who was now wearing a big coat. Yaz laughed as he looked quite ridiculous in his puffy yellow coat. 

"Shut up," he said, shaking his head and pulling up the coat zipper. This made Yaz laugh more. 

"Alright, pack it in," Graham said, slamming the door shut behind them and turning the key in the door to lock it. "Why don't we head down to the cafe round the corner. They do great sausages."

"Where's the Doc?" Graham asked as they set off down the street. 

"Said she wanted to work on the TARDIS. I'll suppose she'll find us later," Yaz said. The Doctor always had a kind of creepy ability to always know where any of them where at any given time. She had given Yaz quite a jump scare that one time she was buying some bread down the local corner shop and she popped up from behind the counter. ("There you are!" She had said, "Thought you wouldn't be down there, found a nice cockroach though, she smiled widely as she held up a cockroach on her finger whilst Yaz looked in disgust.)

Ryan walked slightly behind Yaz and Graham, hands stuffed in his pockets. Across the street, a woman, short, early 20s, stopped suddenly to look up at the sky. Curious, Ryan also looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Grandad! Look!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the sky, breaking off the conversation Graham and Yaz were having. Graham looked up to see a massive red hole in the sky, as if hell had opened up above the Sheffield sky. 

"What the hell is that?!" Yaz shouted. The hole was swirling and looked as if it was pretty deep. Suddenly a bright red light filled the sky, as a ray of red light shot down onto the opposite side of the city. Then, as suddenly as the hole arrived, the red beam of light sucked itself back in and the hole disappeared. 

"It looks like it teleported something into the city!" Graham said, "here, lets go get the Doc-" but before they could move, a flash of grey moved across the top of the street. 

There was no mistaking that grey coat, Yaz thought. The Doctor was already sprinting towards where the beam of light had hit.


End file.
